Conventionally, a vehicle is known in which a shift range can be switched in response to an output signal from a shift sensor for detecting a position of a shift lever operated by a driver.
With regard to such a vehicle, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-115944 (PTL 1), for example, discloses a technique in which a position of a shift lever (shift position) is determined based on a combination of signals detected by a plurality of (three) magnetic field detection sensors provided on a movement path of the shift lever.